Naruto Kuroko (New)
by Akira.aff
Summary: Lanjutan Naruto Kuroko sebelumnya. Ganti summary: ' Naruto Kuroko, gadis yatim piatu yang diadopsi keluarga Kuroko harus menjalani kehidupannya dengan sang adik Tetsuya. Dimulai dari terlibat dengan organisasi tak dikenal ditambah si emperor. Dan semua diperlengkap dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang super protektif. warn: typo, gaje, fem Naru, dll.
1. chapter 1

Hai jumpa lagi.

Ini akun saya yang baru, karena yang lama 'Akiranami52' lupa passwordnya.

ini lanjutan fict kemarin, **Naruto Kuroko**.

Bagi yang belum pernah baca silahkan baca di akun saya sebelumnya.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya**

 **Warning : typo, gaje, ide pasaran, fem Naruto**

selamat membaca

 **Naruto Kuroko**

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sedang berkumpul di sebuah apartemen yang tak terlalu besar tapi dengan perabotan yang lumayan lengkap seperti dua tempat tidur, beberapa sofa dan kursi, meja dengan dua set komputer canggih, dengan mini pantry yang tergabung dalam satu ruang, sedangkan di ujung ruang ada sebuah kamar mandi.

Ini adalah tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Dan tentu saja gadis matahari mereka tahu. Dan Naruto sering pergi ke sana untuk mengerjakan tugas yang berhubungan dengan komputer. Tapi yang tidak Naruto tahu bahwa selain tempat berkumpul, apartemen itu juga digunakan teman-teman Naruto untuk mengetahui kehidupannya.

Berlebihan memang. Tapi, mengingat jika keluarga Uchiha dibalik semua itu. Tentu saja bukan hal besar.

Dan kini mereka, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata , Kiba dan Chouji tengah serius membaca informasi yang mereka temukan.

Yahiko, tanpa marga, dan bekerja di Akatsuki corp. Jabatan, tak diketahui. Info lain hanya tentang kelahiran, pendidikan, keluarga? Masih misteri.

Akatsuki corp sendiri dibangun oleh orang bernama ' Pain.' Hanya saja tak ada yang mengetahui Pain secara langsung? Banyak perusahaan besar yang tergabung dengan Akatsuki seperti perusahaan Rakuzan milik keluarga Akashi, Sharinggan milik keluarga Uchiha, dan Black Shadow milik keluarga Nara.

" Ne, Sasuke coba kau tanya Itachi nii apa dia mengetahui orang bernama ' Pain' ini?"tanya Shikamaru yang mulai mengeluarkan aura seriusnya. Entah mengapa, Shikamaru tertarik dengan sosok Pain. Terkesan misterius.

" Hn."

Sasuke pun menelepon anikinya. Menyalakan loudspeaker supaya yang lain mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

' Sasuke?'

" Hn. Aniki.."

' Ada apa?'

" Apa aniki tahu Pain?"tanyanya to the point.

' Pain..?' jeda sejenak.

'Maksudmu pendiri Akatsuki corp?'

"hn."

' Ah, aku sendiri tak yakin.. saat aku meeting dengan mereka aku memang bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Pain.'jawabnya.

" Hn. Seperti apa?"

' Dia tinggi, berambut merah agak panjang dan..'

" Tunggu.. bukankah Pain berambut kuning?"tanya Sasuke sangsi. Karena entah mengapa feelingnya mengatakan jika Yahiko itu Pain.

' Entahlah. Aku pernah menyelidikinya tapi tak sedikitpun ada informasi mengenainya. Karena menurut orangku Pain juga terlibat dengan dunia bawah.'

" Apa maksud nii san?"

' Itu hanya pemikiranku.'

Hening

' Ah.. jika kau penasaran mungkin kau bisa mencari tahu lewat keluarga mereka.'ujar Itachi tiba-tiba.

' yya.. setahuku karena mereka juga terlibat dengan dunia bawah.'

' Ah.. kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?'tanya Itachi yang seakan baru menyadari pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Hanya tugas kelompok."balas Sasuke datar, yang tentunya Itachi tahu adiknya berbohong. Dan Itachi tak ada niat bertanya.

Sasuke pun berniat mengakhiri teleponnya namun urung saat Shikamaru melontarkan pertanyaan.

" Apa nii san tau Yahiko?"tanya Shikamaru ragu. Karena siapa tahu Itachi pernah melihat Yahiko. Dia kan sering berkunjung ke Akatsuki corp.

' Yahiko?'Itachi balik bertanya. ' Ah, pria dengan rambut kuning?'

" Yya apa aniki mengenalnya."kini suara Sasuke terdengar bersemangat.

' Entahlah.. tapi aniki rasa pernah melihatnya mengikuti rapat besar dengan beberapa perusahaan. Tapi anehnya dia hanya diam dan hanya sesekali memperhatikan.'

" Souka.. hn arigatou."

Dan panggilan pun berakhir.

-o0o-

Hari ini memasuki musim dingin. Seperti biasa, Naruto berangkat ke sokolah memakai jaket jingga kesayangannya. Yah, meskipun agak sesak tapi itu adalah jaket satu-satunya. Jangan tanya masih bagus atau tidak. Bahkan warnanya yang cerah sudah agak memudar.

Dan sekarang mereka, Naruto dan Tetsuya tengah berjalan menuju sekolah karena memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Naruto menggandeng tangan Tetsuya dan memasukkannya dalam saku. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan SMP Teikou tempat Tetsuya sekolah. Setelah mengantar Tetsuya, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Skip

" Naru chaannnn..."teriak Sakura saat melihat Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto balas melambaikan tangannya saat mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya sahabat baiknya, Sakura. Dia berlari menghampiri Sakura yang ternyata juga ada sahabatnya yang lain.

" Hosh hosh hosh.. ohayo minna.."sapa Naruto saat sudah sampai di depan mereka.

" ohayo/hn/mendokusai"

" Naru chan.. kau sendiri? Dimana si kepala jeruk?"tanya Ino mengawali pembicaraan.

" Mou.. Ino chan.."rengek Naruto saat kekasihnya dipanggil kepala jeruk.

" yayaya.. jadi dimana Hiko kun mu itu?"tanya Ino lagi.

" Entahlah.. beberapa hari ini dia ada masalah pekerjaan jadi tidak bisa menemaniku."balas Naruto sedikit kecewa.

Skip

Pulang sekolah Naruto langsung bersiap menjemput Tetsuya. Dia berjalan sendiri karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya. Bersenandung kecil, sambil sesekali mengeratkan jaket lusuhnya yang sepertinya sudah tidak mempan menghalau dingin.

 **Akashi side**

" Apa maksud tou sama."tanya Seijuro menatap ayahnya datar.

" Tentu kau mengerti maksudku Sei."

" Tapi bukankah kita juga terlibat?"

" Dan tentu saja lebih berkuasa. Hanya saja.."

Hening

" Organisasi mereka terlalu gelap." Balas Akashi Masaomi rendah.

 **Naruto side**

" Siapa kalian?"tanya Naruto waspada saat melihat tiga pria menghadangnya.

" Kau yakin dia yang dimaksud bos?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

" Rambut pirang, mata biru dan tanda kumis kucing, sudah jelas dia gadis yang dimaksud."

" Tak ku sangka seleranya oke juga. Bukankah bodynya sangat bagus untuk usia SMA?"yang lain ikut menanggapi saat melihat body Naruto yang terlihat seperti model.

" Hentikan pikiran mesummu. Sebaiknya kita cepat."perintah salah satu dari mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai menghampiri Naruto. Seringai meremehkan terpampang jelas di wajahnya saat melihat Naruto mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Srak

Bruk

Dalam sekali tendangan, Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan lawan.

Dua rekan mereka yang melihat dengan mudahnya Naruto menjatuhkan rekan mereka pun geram.

" Brengsek. Serang."

Mereka pun menyerang Naruto bersamaan. Baku hantam pun terjadi. Tak sedikit pukulan bersarang di tubuh Naruto. Mereka bukanlah lawan yang mudah. Dilihat dari cara bertarung mereka, seperti seorang yang berpengalaman. Naruto harus segera menyelesaikannya. Kondisi saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk Naruto yang notabenenya tidak cocok udara dingin.

Salju terus berjatuhan, menambah dingin suasana. Sungguh, jika ini diteruskan dia akan kalah.

Duak

Satu tendangan bersarang di punggung Naruto membuatnya tersungkur.

Bahkan pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur.

" Chk. Ternyata hebat juga kau bocah."decak salah satu dari mereka . Ternyata bos mereka benar. Gadis ini tak bisa diremehkan. Bahkan dua rekannya yang terlatih sudah kesulitan bergerak.

" Woi cepatlah sebelum ada orang yang melihat."seru rekkan mereka yang di dalam mobil sambil mengawasi sekitar.

" chk. Baiklah. Kau harus ikut kami nona."ujarnya sambil mendekati Naruto.

" Hei.. apa yang kalian lakukan.."suara teriakan menghampiri pendengaran mereka. Dapat mereka lihat seorang gadis berlari menghampiri mereka sambil membawa balok kayu.

" Chk. Sial.. sebaiknya kita pergi."ujar pengendara mobil. Karena tak memungkinkan bagi mereka jika meneruskannya. Bisa dipastikan akan banyak orang yang datang setelah mendengar teriakan gadis itu.

Setelah kepergian mereka tepat saat si gadis tiba disusul empat orang yang muncul saat mendengar teriakan si gadis.

" Nona.. kau tak apa?"ujarnya sambil membalikkan tubuh Naruto.

" Hi hinata.."gumam Naruto lirih sebelum kesadaran mengambil alihnya.

" Na na Naru chan.."pekik Hinata terkejut saat melihat gadis itu ternyata Naruto.

" To tolong..hiks "teriak Hinata meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun. Bahkan air mata sudah mulai mengalir saat melihat sahabat baiknya terluka.

Mereka dilanda kebingungan karena tak ada dari mereka yang membawa mobil. Dan tentu saja karena sepertinya akan ada badai salju setelah ini. Bahkan toko-toko sudah bertutupan. Mereka hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat. Sepasang suami istri dan anaknya, serta pemuda SMP.

" Anata.. telpon ambulan."seru si istri panik saat melihat Naruto yang sudah menggigil dengan wajah pucat dan bekas darah di bibirnya.

Segera saja si suami menelepon pihak rumah sakit. Akan tetapi karena cuaca yang buruk sambungan pun gagal tersambung.

" Bagaimana ini. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan jaringan."

Di tengah kepanikan. Si anak yang masih Sd itu berlari menuju jalan raya dan berhenti di tengah.

Srakkk..

Bunyi ban bergesekan dengan salju diikuti mobil yang membelokkan arah menghindari tabrakan.

" Ya Tuhaann.. Inari.." pekik wanita itu terkejut sambil menghampiri anaknya.

Mengabaikan sang ibu yang menghawatirkan kondisinya, Inari menghampiri si pengendara mobil yang tengah merutuki kejadian yang menimpanya.

" Onii chan tolong.." serunya saat melihat pengendara itu keluar dari mobil. Dengan jemari mungilnya, ia menyeret pengendara itu pada Hinata dan Naruto yang tentunya mengabaikan protes si pemuda.

" Hei ap..."

" Sen.. pai.. hiks se.. Akashi senpai hiks syukurlah.. to tolong Naru chan."pekik Hinata saat melihat senpai yang dikenalnya menghampirinya.

Akashi yang mendengar nama Naruto segera mengangkat wajahnya dari bocah Sd yang menyeretnya. Alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat kouhainya di sekolah sedang menangis sambil memeluk seorang gadis.

Gadis yang mengikat hatinya.

Gadis mataharinya.

Naruto nya.

Tbcdulu

Maaf lama dan membosankan. Semoga suka.


	2. chapter 2

**Naruto Kuroko**

 **Naruto dan KnB bukan punya saya**

 **Warn : fem naru, typo, gaje, pasaran dll.**

 **Selamat membaca !**

" Gomen.. aku nggak ada saat kau membutuhkanku." Yahiko berucap sendu pada sosok Naruto yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Sakit rasanya saat melihat orang yang kau sayangi terluka. Ditambah kau tak bisa melakukan apa pun padanya.

" Gara-gara aku kau terluka. Seandainya aku menjemputmu. Seandainya aku tak mengikuti rapat sialan itu, seandainya aku meny.."

" Stt... ini bukan salahmu Yahiko kun."balas Naruto lembut menghentikan ocehan tak jelas Yahiko.

" Gomen gomen gomen."ucap Yahiko berulang sambil mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

Naruto tak menyalahkan Yahiko karena tak ada disisinya saat itu. Ia juga tak menyalahkan salju yang kapan saja bisa membuat hipotermianya kambuh. Karena memang sudah seharusnya kejadian tadi menimpa dirinya. Takdir? Tentu saja.

Digenggamnya tangan itu erat, memberikan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke tubuh dingin Naruto.

Yahiko bukan tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Hanya saja ia akan mengurusnya nanti. Yang penting sekarang kesembuhan kekasihnya itu.

Yahiko mengecup kening Naruto lama sebelum meninggalkannya yang terlelap.

Yahiko berjalan menuju pintu menghampiri Akashi yang berdiri di sana. Entah perasaannya atau memang dia melihat aura hitam di sekitarnya. Jika tak salah sepertinya itu ditujukan untuknya.

" Akashi san.."panggil Yahiko saat sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

" Arigatou."lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Tak ada jawaban membuat Yahiko bingung. Segera saja dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Akashi muda dengan kening berkerut.

Sepertinya ada yang salah. Kenapa Akashi menatapnya tajam seolah-olah dialah tersangka dalam kejadian yang menimpa Naruto. Dapat Yahiko lihat manik heterokrom itu berkilat penuh intimidasi.

" Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan. Hanya saja jangan libatkan Naruto."ujar Akashi tiba-tiba.

Tak ada respon dari Yahiko. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia hanya memandang akashi bingung.

" Jauhi Naruto."lanjut Akashi tegas.

" Apa ma.."

" Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku."

Raut Yahiko berubah datar kemudian seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya.

" Kau menyukainya?!"

" Bukan urusanmu."

" Ck. Maaf saja. Aku tak akan melepaskan Naru chan." Balas Yahiko menimbulkan kilat kemarahan di manik dwi warna itu.

" Harusnya kau tahu itu."dengan itu Yahiko berlalu meninggalkan Akashi.

 **Sasuke side**.

" APAAA..?!"teriakan melengking Kiba mengagetkan mereka yang sedang bersama si Inuzuka itu.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tengah merutuki kebodohannya karena menelepon Kiba perihal Naruto. Yang ada pasti pemuda itu akan bereaksi berlebihan. Hah.. baka Hinata.

" Ck. Merepotkan.. berhentilah berteriak puppy."ujar pemuda berambut nanas yang hendak memasuki mobilnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang membentur pintu mobil. Semoga saja otak jeniusnya tak kenapa-napa.

Saat ini mereka bersiap pulang, tapi.. yah gara-gara teriakan tak jelas mereka membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

" Lalu bagaimana keadaan Naru chan?"tanya Kiba masih dengan suara yang tinggi masih dengan nada paniknya. Bahkan dia sudah menggigiti jari telunjuknya.

Yang lain tersentak kaget saat mendengar nama Naruto disebut. Bukankah Naruto baru pergi satu jam yang lalu.

Sreekk..

Ponsel Kiba berpindah tangan pada Sasuke.

'Halo Ki..'

" Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Hinata?"tanya Sasuke dingin. Namun masih tertangkap nada khawatir di suaranya.

' Sasu.. ah.. Naru chan masih ditangani dokter. Kami ada di rumah sakit Konoha sekarang."

" Kami ke sana."balas Sasuke cepat dan langsung memutus panggilan. Segera saja dia menuju mobilnya diikuti sang kekasih.

" Sasuke kun.. ada apa?"tanya Sakura buru-buru saat melihat raut khawatir di wajah kekasihnya.

" Naruto di rumah sakit."ujarnya cepat lalu memasuki mobil diikuti Sakura dan yang lain yang mengikuti laju mobil Sasuke.

Dengan kecepatan penuh mereka menuju RS Konoha.

Skip

" Hahhh.."hela napas lega keluar dari bibir Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

" Dobe."ujar Sasuke ketus plus lega. Entah seperti apa ekspresinya. Yang jelas hatinya lega saat melihat Naruto-dobenya baik-baik saja.

Bukan apa-apa, Naruto babak belur itu tak masalah karena Naruto bukan orang awam yang tak kenal beladiri. Hanya saja, udara dinginlah yang membuatnya takut, karena Naruto paling tidak tahan yang namanya dingin.

 **Flashback**

Tak ada suara, hanya saja air asin itu terus mengalir dari mata sewarna jelaga itu. Sosoknya yang mungil berbalut jaket lusuh kebesaran membuatnya sulit terlihat di antara kerumunan orang yang berjalan-jalan. Ditambah lagi udara yang semakin dingin membuat tubuh pucatnya semakin pucat.

" Hei."panggil seseorang namun tak mengalihkan atensi si manik jelaga dari tatapan kosongnya.

" Kau menangis?"sebuah uluran tangan berbalut sarung tangan mengusap pipinya. Hangat. Hanya satu kata yang dirasakan anak kecil itu.

" Dobe."

Ujar anak itu lirih namun masih bisa di dengar Naruto. Bukankah sudah jelas dia menangis. Matanya saja sudah merah ditambah ingus yang sudah mengalir. Iuuhhh..

Sluurrpp..

Suara tarikan ingus membuat gadis kecil merengut jijik.

Iaakkksss..

" Cengeng."gerutu si gadis pelan. Ayolah.. bukankah anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis. Dirinya saja yang perempuan tak menangis. Batinnya membanggakan diri.

" Aku tidak cengeng dobe."teriak si lelaki kecil tak terima. Ayolah dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Uchiha pantang menangis. Apalagi di hadapan perempuan. Tak dikenal pula. Yah meski sulit mengakui dia baru saja menangis.

" Bukankah barusan kau menangis. Bahkan ingusmu saja sampai meluber kemana-mana."balas Naruto sambil menunjuk ingus Sasuke.

Oh Tuhan.. Sejak kapan cairan kental itu keluar dari hidungnya. Memalukan. Dengan segera Sasuke mengelapnya dengan lengan jaket.

" Iuhh.. kau jorok sekali."ujar Naruto menghentikan niat jorok Sasuke. Diambilnya sarung tangan dari jaket lusuh warna hitamnya. Diusapnya ingus di hidung Sasuke kecil.

" Ayo keluarkan."perintah Naruto kecil.

Sroott..

Bunyi ingus yang keluar dari hidung kecilnya. Tanpa ragu Naruto segera membersihkannya.

" Kau kedinginan?" tanya Naruto saat melihat tubuh kecil itu menggigil. Ragu Sasuke mengangguk. Segera saja Naruto melepas syal merah miliknya dan melingkarkannya di leher Sasuke. Sekejap pipi Sasuke memerah. Entah malu, kedinginan atau hal lain. Yang jelas sebagai laki-laki ia kalah telak dengan gadis di depannya.

What the sudahlah..

Skip

Setelah berjalan mengelilingi kompleks perumahan elite, Sasuke dan Naruto akjirnya sampai di depan mansion Sasuke. Ya meski sempat tersesat akhirnya mereka sampai juga.

" Teme ini rumahmu?" tanya Naruto kagum plus sedikit kecewa. Tentu saja.. mana ada yang mau berteman dengan anak panti sepertinya. Naruto melirik Sasuke.

" Ne Teme, sebaiknya aku pulang. Jaa.."Naruto berbalik namun terhenti karena Sasuke memegang tangannya.

" Ayo masuk.."

" Ta.."

Belum sempat menjawab Sasuke sudah menarik erat tangannya.

" Astaga.. tuan muda dari mana saja."seru seorang pria dengan garis melintang di hidungnya cemas. Dia adalah Iruka asisten pribadi Sasuke. Ayolah siapa yang tidak cemas saat tuan muda alias majikannya menghilang atau bisa dibilang kabur? Dari pengawasannya. Dan sayangnya Iruka masih ingin seluruh anggota tubuhnya utuh.

" Hn."hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari Sasuke. Iruka menggela napas. Sudah terbiasa, batinnya sabar.

" Are,.. siapa dia tuan?"tanya Iruka saat melihat sosok asing di samping tuan mudanya. Sasuke tak menjawab hanya melirik Naruto seakan menyuruhnya mengenalkan dirinya.

" Na naruto, et tto.."

" Iruka. Nama paman Iruka."

" Ha'i Paman." Balas Naruto semangat dengan cengiran lima jarinya membuat Iruka tersenyum. Ah anak yang ceria. Berbeda sekali dengan tuan muda batinnya sambil melirik Sasuke. Dan saat itulah Iruka tertegun saat melihat senyum tulus Sasuke. Sudah lama rasanya sejak tuan mudanya tersenyum. Tepatnya tiga tahun setelah keluarganya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

" Ayo Dobe."ajak Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto menuju kamarnya.

Skip

Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke dan Naruto berteman. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermain, belajar karena mereka sudah sd dan lain-lainnya. Keluarga Sasuke tak ada yang mengetahui tantang Naruto, hanya para maid dan penjaga mansion yang mengetahui bahkan sudah akrab. Dan sejak saat itu juga Sasuke lebih sering tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

Saat ini Sasuke, Naruto dan Ayame sedang belajar membuat roti. Lebih tepatnya Naruto, karena Sasuke malah asik memainkan adonan dan mengusili Naruto.

Pukk

" Hahaha.. dobe lihat wajahmu.. haha lucu hahaha sekali."tawa Sasuke membahana saat melihat wajah merengut Naruto yang penuh tepung karena ulah Sasuke. Yap.. Sasuke dengan sengaja menumpahkan tepung yang sedang dibawa Naruto dalam baskom yang cukup besar. Alhasil wajah dan bajunya kotor oleh tepung.

Sedang para maid memandang geli tingkah mereka. Mereka tak menyangka ternyata tuan muda mereka sangat jahil. Yah.. meskipun hanya pada Naruto, Iruka dan Ayame sifat jahilnya keluar.

" grr... TEMEEEE..."teriak Naruto lalu menerjang Sasuke.

" Huaaaa..." jerit Sasuke saat Naruto menubruk dan memeluknya. Ia mengusek ngusek wajah dan bajunya pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke juga kotor.

Puas mengusek-ngusek Naruto menggelitiki perut Sasuke dengan menduduki perutnya.

" Hahahaahha.. Dobee.. haha sudah hahahaha.. hen hahaha tikan hahaha dobe.." Iruka menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap tuan mudanya keluar dari karakternya. Ah.. dia harus mengabadikannya.

Tap tap tap

Suara beberapa langkah kaki memasuki mansion yang terlihat sepi.

" Tadai..."

" Hahaha.. dobe lihat wajahmu.. haha lucu hahaha sekali."terdengar tawa Sasuke yang membahana membuat empat orang yang memasuki mansion mengernyit bingung.

' Sasuke?'batin mereka ragu plus bertanya-tanya. Setahu mereka Sasuke tak pernah tertawa sekeras itu.

" TEMEEEE..."kali ini terdengar teriakan cempreng khas anak perempuan.

" Huaaaa... Hahahaahha.. Dobee.. haha sudah hahahaha.. hen hahaha tikan hahaha dobe.."kali ini teriakan Sasuke diikuti tawa.

Tawa Sasuke yang lepas membuat keempatnya penasaran. Karena si bungsu Uchiha itu sudah tak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Dan kini mereka harus memastikannya.

Dapat mereka lihat kini tubuh kecil bungsu uchiha ditindih bocah perempuan. Dan bocah itu menggelitiki Sasuke hingga Sasuke tertawa lepas.

Namun tawa Sasuke segera berhenti saat melihat empat orang yang kini menatap dirinya. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto membuat gadis itu mengernyit bingung.

Segera saja mata birunya menoleh melihat arah pandang Sasuke. Saat itu juga saphirenya terbelalak. Segera saja ia berdiri dan menunduk takut. Sedangkan tatapan Sasuke kini berubah menjadi datar dan dingin.

" Sa.."

" Ayo Naru."ujar Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto pergi ke kamarnya.

Keempat orang itu memandang sendu sosok Sasuke. " Selamat datang Madara sama, Fugaku sama, Mikoto sama, Itachi sama."sapa Iruka lalu membungkuk diikuti yang lain.

" Siapa?"Suara Madara terdengar mengisi keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Pandangannya masih fokus pada dua punggung kecil yang hampir menghilang ditelan pintu.

" Ah.. dia Naruto, Madara sama. Dia anak panti asuhan di dekat sini. Beberapa hari ini memang mereka sering bermain bersama. Bahkan tak jarang Sasuke sama bersikap jahil layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Terutama saat bersama gadis kecil itu."jelas Iruka panjang yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari keempat uchiha.

" Sungguh?"tanya Mikoto tak percaya.

" Ha'i, bahkan saya dan ayame sering menjadi korban. Ah Izumo dan Kotetsu juga. Dan Naru chan dia gadis yang baik. Saat itu dia yang mengantarkan tuan muda pulang karena kami sempat kehilangan tuan muda. Ah meski saya sempat melihat wajahnya kecewa. Mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau tuan muda orang kaya. Karena saat menghilang tuan muda mengenakan jaket Izumo yang kebetulan sudah lusuh. Saat itu saya melihat senyum pertama tuan muda begitu tulus saat bersama Naruto. Mungkin Naru chan tidak mengetahuinya karena saat bersama Naru chan tuan muda lebih sering tersenyum, bicara dan tertawa."

Mendengar penkelasan Iruka, mereka sempat tak percaya. Tapi, melihat bagaimana Sasuke tertawa lepas sebelum kedatangan mereka, agaknya membuat mereka percaya dan..

Bersyukur, setidaknya dinding yang dibangun si bungsu sudah ada yang menghancurkannya.

" Ne Teme.. sebaiknya aku pulang."ujar Naruto tiba-tiba setelah memasuki kamar Sasuke.

" Tidak dobe.. kau harus di sini." Balas Sasuke datar. Kini keduanya sedang duduk di ranjang king size milik Sasuke.

Hening

" Apa mereka leluargamu?"

" Hn. Mereka kakek, orang tua dan aniki ku."

" Tapi Naru tidak punya."balas Naruto sedih.

" Sttt.. Naru kan masih punya Sasu."jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu membuat Naruto bersyukur. Akhirnya dia memiliki teman yang mau menerimanya. Mereka pun berpelukan.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan adegan pelukan Sasuke.

" Sasuke, boleh kaa chan masuk sayang?"ujar Mikoto membuat dua anak kecil itu bangun dari duduk mereka.

Tak ada jawaban, langsung saja Mikoto membuka pintunya. Dapat dilihatnya mereka berdiri dengan Naruto dibelakang Sasuke.

Sungguh Naruto benar-benar takut. Apa ini terakhir kalinya ia bermain bersama Sasuke. Ia takut keluarga Sasuke tak menyukainya.

Mikoto menghampiri keduanya dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya.

" Sasuke kau tak ingin mengenalkan temanmu pada kaa chan?"ujar Mikoto sambil membersihkan noda tepung di wajah Sasuke.

Tak ada respon hanya Sasuke menarik naruto untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

" Na naruto, de desu.. yoroshiku bibi." Ucap Naruto gugup.

" Hai Naru chan.."seru Mikoto semangat saat melihat wajah imut Naruto. Dipeluknya Naruto erat. Ah.. ia ingin sekali punya anak perempuan.

Skip

Sejak saat itu Naruto mulai dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha yang bahkan menganggap keluarga mereka. Apalagi Madara, dia akan sangat bersemangat jika Naruto berkunjung ke mansion utama.

Dan semua keposesifan keluarga Uchiha bermula saat Naruto kelas dua sd. Dia terjatuh ke kolam renang saat udara dingin karena menolong Sasuke yang hampir terjatuh. Dan akhirnya Sasuke selamat karena Naruto menariknya sedang dirinya terjatuh menggantikan Sasuke. Naruto menariknya karena Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak bisa berenang. Namun Naruto salah. Karena cuaca yang dingin Naruto kedinginan. Dan itu membuatnya sulit berenang. Saat hampir sampai tepi tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto nyaris tenggelam langsung berteriak histeris. Tak lama Madara yang kebetulan lewat langsung menolong Naruto. Meskipun ia sudah tua, jangan remehkan kondisinya yang masih bugar.

Madara pun memeluk Naruto dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikutinya sambil menangis.

Dan mulai saat itulah keluarga Uchiha selalu posesif pada Naruto. Karena Naruto matahari mereka, cahaya mereka dan musik pengiring kehidupan mereka.

Dan mereka tak akan membiarkan apa pun menghalangi cahaya mereka.

 **Flashback end**

Tbc

Udah dulu. Maaf upnya lama. Moga suka. Kali ini membahas keprotektifan keluarga Uchiha. Kelanjutannya bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri saat mereka mengetahui keadaan Naruto.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	3. Chapter 3, Awal

Aduh.. maaf yya, Kira ngga bisa up cepet. Pengen sih bisa cepet-cepet up.. tapi.. sudahlah ( kira ngga bisa buat janji karena kira tulis cerita ini kalo ada ide. Hehe..)

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca, follow sm favorite ff ini. Karena jujur aja Kira masih baru jadi maklum aja kalo ceritanya pasaran.

 **Naruto Kuroko New**

 **By Kira**

Yang jelas Naruto dan Kuroko bukan punya Kira. Kira Cuma pinjam namanya.

Maaf kalo di sini banyak karakter yang ooc, alur gaje, typo, dll.

Dan perlu di ingat, di sini fem Naruto ya..

Selamat membaca!!!

-o0o-

Sudah dua hari Naruto dirawat. Sejak saat itu pula hubungannya dengan Akashi semakin dekat atau memang sengaja Akashi yang mendekati? Oh dan jangan lupakan Yahiko yang selalu ada untuk Naru channya. Dan tentunya menghalangi si gunting merah yang ingin mendekati kekasihnya. Hell takkan pernah dia biarkan Naru channya direbut.

Egois? Biarkan saja. Sudah cukup dia makan cemburu dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang super duper protektif. Dan karena peristiwa kemarin juga dia harus meminta izin sobat-sobatnya itu tiap mau pergi dengan naru channya (new rule) Dan please jangan sampai si gunting merah ikutan protektif.

Tapi, apa mau dikata. Si gunting merah sudah terlanjur tertarik dengan bebebnya. Mau nggak mau Yahiko harus pasang pagar plus digembok biar bebebnya nggak dibawa kabur.

" Ohayou Naruto."suara Akashi menghentikan kegiatan Yahiko yang sedang menyuapi Naruto bubur. Di sana juga ada Tetsuya yang duduk sambil memperhatikan kakaknya. Tadinya dia yang menyuapi tapi berhubung Yahiko datang meminta, baca merebut makanan yang dipegang Tetsuya. Jadi ya sudahlah.

" Ah.. senpai.. ohayou.."balas Naruto ramah membuat Yahiko mendecih pelan karena sikap Naruto yang ramah. Untung saja decihannya tak terdengar karena

" Ohayou onee chan chantik..."teriakan bungsu Akashi yang memekakan telinga.

Ryouta masuk langsung menerjang Naruto yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Dipeluknya Naruto erat membuat dua pria remajadewasa di sana iri. Hei.. mereka juga ingin memeluk kesayangan mereka. Begitupun Tetsuya, tapi toh Tetsuya bisa memeluk kakaknya sepuasnya jika sudah pulang.

" Onee chhan kami membawa cake dan buah jeruk kesukaan onee chan loh.."cerita Ryouta pada onee chan cantik kesayangannya itu.

" Benarkah?"tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar yang diangguki semangat oleh Ryouta.

"Arigatou ne Ryou chan."ucap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

Ekhem

Ah sepertinya Naruto lupa.

" Ah arigatou juga Akashi senpai."ucap Naruto tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

" Seijurou."balas Akashi sulung singkat yang membuat semua tatapan bingung mengarah padanya. "panggil Seijurou karena Ryouta juga Akashi."lanjutnya buru-buru. Ah entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Harap harap cemas karena Naruto hanya diam saja. Hei wajar bukan jika dia menginginkan Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

" Ah.. ha'i Sei senpai."ucapnya membuat Yahiko yang mendengarnya melotot. Hei.. apa apaan itu. Sedang Seijuro? Jangan tanya seperti apa ekspresinya karena yang jelas seperti ada banyak kembang api warna warni yang meletup-letup membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Setelah mengobrol singkat, Ryouta segera menghampiri Tetsuya dan duduk menempel di sampingnya. Yah, itung-itung pdkt. Toh, nee channya sudah setuju.

Abaikan Ryouta dan Tetsuya , sekarang beralih pada jingga, merah terang yang kini berebut menyuapi Naruto. Yap, Yahiko sedang berusaha menyuapi Naruto karena yah, Naruto tidak menyukai makanan rumah sakit. Sedang Seijuro mencoba menyuapi buah kesukaan Naruto. Setidaknya Naruto mau memakannya karena baginya buah jingga itu lebih enak. Abaikan warnanya yang mirip surai kekasihnya. Ah, apa Naruto menyukaai kekasihnya karena rambutnya yang mirip buah kesukaannya. Entahlah.

" Naru sayang.. dimakan yya, buburnya supaya cepat sembuh. "bujuk Yahiko yang sayangnya diabaikan si gadis karena sedang fokus pada cake dan buah yang disuapkan Akashi. 'Hei sebenarnya di sini yang pacarnya Naru chan siapa sih?'teriak batin Yahiko dongkol. Akashi? Ah sekarang dia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Naru chan.."

" Naru chan.. makan atau kau ku cium."

Karena tak ada respon, dengan segera Yahiko menarik wajah Naruto dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Mereka yang ada di sana membelalak terkejut. Begitu pun Naruto dia tidak menyangka Yahiko menciumnya di depan banyak orang.

Seakan tak puas, Yahiko juga melumat lembut bibir Naruto. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, karena Naruto segera mendorong Yahiko. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, malu, takut atau.. ah mungkin malu karena disana ada Tetsuya, Ryouta, dan Seijuro. ya, tentu saja.

Seijuro? Entah seperti apa yang dia rasakan. Yang jelas saat ini ingin sekali dia mengoyak tubuh pria jeruk itu dengan guntingnya.

" Kyaaa..."jerit Ryouta menyadarkan mereka. Oh tidakk.. mata Ryou sudah tidak suci, hiks hiks

" Aku permisi."ujar Akashi sulung singkat lalu pergi.

Dan kamar itu pun kembali hening.

-o0o-

" Bagaimana?"tanya sebuuah suara dalam kegelapan.

" Maaf. Ternyata gadis itu juga menguasai bela diri."

" Hmm.. hebat. Bukankah dia hebat dalam memilih?"

" Awasi dia. Karena aku juga tertarik dengan gadis itu."lanjutnya dengan seringai.

" khekhekhe.. bos tidak salah. Bahkan bodynya terlalu indah untuk remaja seusianya."balasnya.

" Jangan coba menyentuhnya sebelum aku menyentuhnya."ancam bosnya dengan aura hitam yang menyebar di ruangan.

" Tak masalah."balas si anak buah tenang.

 **Uchiha mansion**

Saat ini keluarga Uchiha tengah dihebohkan dengan kondisi Naruto yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Apalagi Madara, kakek yang telah menganggap Naruto cucunya itu bahkan terus berteriak marah. Beruntungnya dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit mematikan. Jantung? Bahkan dia masih kuat berlari sepuluh kilo non stop, darah tinggi. Hei, jika dia memiliki penyakit itu, mana mungkin sampai saat ini dia masih bisa marah-marah.

" Saya tidak mau tahu.. pokoknya saya mau minggu depan data mengenai pelaku penyerangan Naruto harus didapatkan. Jika tidak.. "tatapan matanya menajam " terima sendiri akibatnya. "lanjutnya dengan seringai menyeramkan membuat lima detektif yang disewanya meneguk ludah bersamaan. Ah, mereka jadi mikir, mending ngga usah terima misi ini meski gaji yang mereka terima bisa untuk membeli rumah. Tapi, sepertinya nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Bedanya kalo bubur enak di makan, ini jangankan mau dimakan. Rasanya mau mengecap pun susah.

" Ha i. "

" Apa sebaiknya kita memberikan pengawalan untuk Naru chan Tou sama?" tanya Fugaku yang juga tidak terima dengan keadaan Naruto.

" Tidak-tidak, Naru chan pasti tak akan suka. "sahut Mikoto cepat karena dia tau bagaimana watak Naruto. Bahkan saat dulu mereka hendak mengadopsinya, Naruto lebih memilih diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuroko, marga Naruto sekarang.

-o0o-

Tak tak tak

Suara ketukan telunjuk pada meja mengisi keheningan.

" bodoh."suara wanita mengisi keheningan itu.

" Kau benar-benar kecolongan. "wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk dipangkuan pria, lawan bicaranya.

" Lihat, bahkan wajahmu bertambah keriput saat memikirkannya. Sini aku bantu menguranginya. "diciuminya wajah itu hingga rileks. Perlahan tangan pria itu menarik pinggang si wanita untuk semakin mendekat. Dihirupnya rakus-rakus aroma yang keluar darinya.

" Ya, bantu aku. "Ujar si pria membuat wanita itu menyeringai.

" As your wish, my king. "balasnya sensual.

Dan... mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka.

Tbc..

Sudah dulu, maaf pendek, semoga suka. Sampai jumpa...


	4. chapter 4

**Naruto Kuroko ( New )**

 **By Akira aff**

 **Ctt. Semua karakter bukan punya Kira.**

 **Kira Cuma minjem jadi maaf jika banyak yang beda dari ekspetasi kalian**

Di sini fem. Naruto, ooc caracter, typo, gaje dll.

Selamat membaca !!!

" Kau bisa Naru chan?"tanya Yahiko memastikan. Yap, akhir pekan nanti dia ingin mengajak Narutonya kencan.

" Hmm.. boleh, kemana?"tanya Naruto balik. Sepertinya akhir pekan nanti dia tidak ada kerjaan.

" Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"Yahiko balas bertanya.

Naruto terdiam. Dia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dengan bibir mengerucut dan dahi mengerut. Pose yang imut jika dilihat. Tentu saja

Cup

Yahiko yang gemas langsung mencuri ciuman kecil dari si merah mengerucut itu. Naruto? Dia benar-benar malu dengan wajah yang merah sempurna. Siapa yang tak malu jika kekasihmu menciummu di depan teman-temannya.

" Kyaaa.."teriakan histeris itu berasal dari belakang Naruto karena memang ini saatnya pulang sekolah.

" Hiko kuun.."geram Naruto sambil mencubit perut Yahiko. Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar malu luar biasa.

" Itai itai itai Naru chan.."rintih Yahiko sambil berusaha menghindari cubitan Naruto.

" Gomen gomen Naru chan.. abis kamu imut sih.. kan aku jadi ngga tahan.."

" Berhentilah menggodaku Hiko kun.."rengut Naruto ngambek.

" Ekhem.."deheman seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Serentak mereka menoleh bersamaan mendapati Sasuke dan yang lain berdiri bersedekap sambil menatap mereka datar.

Sepertinya kali ini Yahiko harus berhasil melawan guardian special Naruto. Mulai dari ayam, anjing, rusa, babi, dll. Dikiranya peliharaan apa? Ckckck.

' Ini akan panjang'keluh Yahiko menghela napas panjang.

" Ne Naru chan aku izin dulu ya dengan mereka."pamit Yahiko pada Naruto yang tengah berdiri di samping mobil. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Yahiko berjalan menghampiri sasuke cs. Serentak pasukan bayangan Shikamaru dkk berpindah posisi menghalangi pandangan Naruto pada Yahiko. Sang ketua Sasuke ditemani Sakura langsung mengintrogasi Yahiko. Suasana berlangsung tegang beberapa saat.

" Jadi.."suara Sasuke menggantung.

" Hah.."hela napas Yahiko "aku akan mengajaknya kencan akhir pekan ini."

" Dimana?"sambung Sakura.

" Perlukah aku memberi tahu kalian?"tanya Yahiko kesal. Ini privasi keuleus.

" Tentu saja. Itu untuk menjamin kau tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan Naru chan kami."kali ini Kiba menyahut. 'Kalaupun gue macam-macam, gue kan bakalan tanggung jawab, secara dia kan cewek gue.'batin Yahiko dongkol.

" Dan jika aku memberi tahu, kalian pasti akan mengikuti kami gitu?!"sindirnya sebal.

" Tentu saja."jawab Sasuke cs serentak.

" Hei?!"seru Yahiko tak terima.

Mendengar teriakan Yahiko membuat Naruto khawatir. Sepertinya akan sulit mendapat izin mereka.

 **Naruto Kuroko (New)**

Ditengah suasana yang semakin tegang tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara seperti bisikan dari sampingnya membuatnya serentak menoleh.

Namun sepertinya itu adalah pilihan yang salah, karena tindakannya tersebut membuat bibirnya mendarat mulus di pipi seseorang yang saat ini tengah memandang ke depan dengan mata melebar. Jangan lupakan semburat merah menjalar cepat di pipinya.

Tersadar Naruto segera menggeser posisinya dengan mata melotot sempurna.

' kyaaa... apa yang kau lakukan Narutooo...'batinnya berteriak.

Sedangkan sang korban kini menyentuh pipinya. Masih terasa jelas bagaimana kedua belah bibir tadi mendarat mulus di pipinya.

' D dia menciumku. 'batinnya tak percaya masih dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

" S sei senpai.."gugup Naruto masih dengan kekagetannya.

" Ggomen.."lanjutnya lagi. Sungguh Naruto ingin sekali pergi dari sana dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu banget vroohhh..

" Hn"Seijuro hanya merespon singkat. Hei Naru chan, tak perlu minta maaf pun si gunting merah itu akan dengan senang hati mendapat ciuman darimu. Lihat saja bunga-bunga merah jambu yang berterbangan di sekelilingnya ( efek imajiner maksudnya) uhh... si sulung Akashi itu benar-benar bahagia.

 **Naruto Kuroko**

GOM SIDE

' What the.. beruntung sekali Akashi."batin mereka berteriak.

 _Shintarou_

" Apa lucky itemku kurang besar nanodayo.. aku juga ingin mendapat ciuman itu."gumam si hijau Shintarou sambil memandangi boneka kodok yang dipegangnya.

Dalam otaknya terlintas Naruto yang dengan senyum manisnya menerima boneka kodok besar dari Shintarou.

" Arigatou Shintarou kun."ucap Naruto dalam angan Shintarou dan

cupppppp...

ciumam panjang mendarat di pipinya membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

" Ah sebenarnya ini untuk.. untuk lucky itemku hari ini nanodayo.. tapi.. jika Naru chan menyukainya, aku akan memberikannya untuk Naru chan."balas Shintarou gugup.

Dan Shintarou sukses mendapat bonus berupa pelukan yang membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

 _Daiki_

' Sial. Kenapa si iblis merah selalu beruntung sih? Apa aku harus berhenti membeli majalah p*rn* seperti Akashi untuk mendapat keberuntungan dari Naruto.'kali ini si gelap, maksudnya si Daiki yang membatin sambil membayangkan dirinya mendapat ciuman dari Naruto.

" Daiki kun.. berhentilah membaca majalah hentai itu.. "seru Naruto kesal saat melihat Aomine Daiki si degil tengah sibuk dengan majalah yang isinya entah apa Naruto tak ingin menjelaskannya.

" hmm.."respon gumaman pun didapat Naruto.

" Wakatta walkattaaa.. aku pergi saja daripada di sini aku hanya dijadikan yang kedua."ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari sofa yang sedang mereka duduki.

Eitttt..

Dengan segera Daiki menarik tangan Naruto membuatnya terduduk kembali di sampingnya.

" Kenapa hmm?"tanyanya sok lembut.

" Aku ingin Daiki kun berhenti membaca majalah hentai itu."rengut Naruto lucu.

" Tapi.."

Cuuppp

Belum selesai meneruskan ucapannya Daiki mendapat kecupan manis di pipinya.

" Aku akan sering melakukannya jika Daiki kun berhenti membacanya."jelas Naruto dengan wajah merah menggemaskannya.

Uuugghhhhh..imutnya..

 _Atsushi_

" Ne maibou chin.. apakah aku terlalu tinggi supaya bisa bersanding dengan Naru chin.."gumam si titan ungu sambil membayangkan Naruto. Dalam pikirannya Naruto tak pernah menciumnya karena dia terlalu tinggi jadi ngga nyampe. Haduuhh.. entahlah ya..

Tapi kita lihat dulu apa yang ada di pikiran si ungu ini.

Guk guk guk

" Aduuhh... nigou turun sini nak."terdengar suara Naruto memohon pada pohon? Eh.. maksudnya anjing yang saat ini nangkring di pohon dan ngga bisa turun.

" Sayangg... ayo dong turun..."bujuknya lagi.

Guk guk guk

Si anjing hanya merespon dengan mata berkaca-kaca?

" Naru chin? Kenapa?"tanya Atsushi saat melihat Naruto cemas.

" Atsushi kun.."kaget Naruto. " ah.. itu.. nigou ngga bisa turun."ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk nigou yang saat ini memeluk? Batang pohon erat.

Atsushi pun berjalan mendekati pohon dan mengulurkan tangannya mengambil nigou di batang pohon. Tangga? Ngga perlu. Tingginya aja sama. Wkwkwk

" Wahh... arigatou ne Atsushi kun?!"jerit Naruto senang saat Atsushi memberikan nigou padanya.

" Doita Naru chin."balas Atsushi.

" Tunggu tunggu Atsushi kun jangan berdiri dulu."ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Loh bukannya dia udah berdiri dari tadi ya. Atsushi mengerutkan keninvnya bingung.

" Eh.. mmm.. maksudku jangan negakin badan dulu."jelas Naruto lagi. Atsushi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan saat Atsushi membungkukkan sedikit badannya tiba-tiba

Cuup..

Naruto memberikan kecupan di pipinya membuatnya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

Plup..

Naruto juga menyumpalkan permen lolipop ke mulutnya. Biar ngga ada lalat masuk.

" Sekali lagi arigatou ne Atsushi kun."ujar Naruto sekali lagi lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi satunya.

" jaa ne.." Naruto pun berlari menjauh meninggalkan Atsushi yang masih terdiam.

Dan itulah imajinasi pasukan pelangi Akashi. Yang sayangnya Cuma imajinasi karena di sini yang beruntung itu si merah kecil dengan gunting kesayangannya.

Kembali ke Naruto

" Ekhem.." seijurou berdehem untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

" Naru chan.. apa kau akhir pekan ada acara?"tanya Seijurou mengalihkan perhatian.

" Eh.. mmm.. sebenarnya Hiko kun akhir pekan ini mengajakku pergi. Apa ada sesuatu Sei senpai?"tanyanya memastikan. Mendengar Naruto akan berkencan akhir pekan ini membuat Seijurou mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kau tertinggal satu langkah Seijurou.

' Hei.. jangan sebut dia Akashi jika dia tidak bisa mendapat Naru chan.'batinnya bertekad.

" hmm... sebenarnya Ryouta ingin belajar masak denganmu. Itu pun jika kamu bisa Naru chan."ucapnya cepat. 'Gomen ne Ryouta untuk kali ini abang memanfaatkanmu.'batin Seijurou meminta maaf pada adik kesayangannya karena melibatkannya pada rencana pdktnya pada nee chan cantiknya.

" Ah sou ka.. akan kuusahaakan ne senpai.. tapi apa jika pagi tidak apa-apa?"jawab sekaligus Naruto menyetujui. Karena sore dia kan kencan.

" Hai, tidak apa-apa Naru chan. Kau datang pun aku eh maksudku Ryouta sudah senang."sahut Akashi berusaha menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

'Yuuuhuuuiii... nanti tinggal membujuk adikku yang paling manis.'batinnya melompat-lompat bahagia.

Daannn...

Selesaiii..

Tbc dulu.

Maaf lama Kira upnya. Lagi buntu ide nih.. hehehe.. maaf jika makin ke sini makin gaje. Kira harap masih ada yang mau baca fict abal-abal Kira.

psstt.. Naruto lagi obral kiss.. ada yang mau?

Teria kasih buat kalian yang udah baca, fav, and follow fict ini.


End file.
